The present invention relates to a slide fastener element, a cushion arrangement having a slide fastener element, and a vehicle seat or an interior covering part, which includes a slide fastener element and/or a cushion arrangement.
Cushion arrangements which are provided with a cushion and a covering that at least partially covers the cushion, and whereby the cover is held on the cushion by means of a fastening device, are known in principle.
For example, DE 10 2005 012 320 A1 discloses a cushion arrangement having a foam cushion and a two-part covering, whereby the two-part covering is connected with the cushion via a glide closure in a detachment channel of the cushion. The glide closure includes a glide closure element that is anchored in the cushion by means of barbs. The glide closure furthermore includes a glide closure counter element, which is sewn to the covering. Glide closure element and glide closure counter element are provided with cooperating registering bodies, which with the aid of a slider can be brought into engagement with one another. However, the drawback of such a fastening device is that the materials used for the glide closure, in order to enable closing, are relatively soft or weak. The danger exists that the securement effected by the glide closure can loosen from the covering on the cushion by frequent and constant loading.
DE 198 46 795 A1 discloses a cushion arrangement having a covering and a cushion, whereby the cover is interconnected via holding strips and clamps, which on the one hand embrace the holding strips and on the other hand embrace a cable strand of a mesh that is foamed in the cushion.
DE 10 2005 013 613 A1 discloses a cushion arrangement having a cushion and a cover, whereby the cover is secured to the cushion via a fastener, which includes a fastener element and a fastener counter element. The fastener counter element is sewn with the covering, and the fastener element is foamed in the cushion. No details regarding the construction of the fastener are disclosed.
EP 1 220 628 B1 discloses a cushion arrangement having a cover and a cushion, whereby the cover is connected with the cushion via a clip closure, which is provided with a clip strip secured to the cover and a clip element connected to the cushion. The clip element of the cushion is connected with a fabric or mesh, for example by gluing or fusing, and which extends beyond the clip element. The mesh is foamed in the cushion and in this manner anchors the clip element to the cushion.
FR 2 911 821 A1 discloses a cushion arrangement having a cushion and a cover, whereby the cover is connected to the cushion by a zipper. A zipper element of the zipper has a textile carrier band that is foamed in the cushion and in this manner fixes the zipper element in the cushion. A zipper counter element of the zipper is connected to the cover.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a slide fastener element for a slide fastener that is economical to produce and that can be reliably held by a foam cushion. A further object of the invention is to provide a cushion arrangement having such a slide fastener element, as well as a vehicle seat or an interior covering part having such a slide fastener element or such a cushion arrangement.